Wave, que pense tu de Kurome?
by Samsha
Summary: Ran était quelqu'un de bizarre, Wave le savait parfaitement. Il posait également des questions étranges, mais ça aussi, Wave le savait. Pourtant, il y en avait une qui l'avait véritablement intrigué: ' Wave, que penses-tu de Kurome? ' Wave x ? Toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés, désolée...


**Coucou!**

 **Alors, oui, je sais que j'ai encore de retard sur Découvert, mais j'ai bientôt finit le chapitre 4, donc je vous met un petit OS pour patienter. Voilà voilà...**

Le quartier général des Jaegers était un endroit plutôt calme, à l'inverse du Night Raid. Les soldats d'Esdeath se comportaient bien, en général. Ils avaient plutôt intérêt, sinon leur générale tyrannique les tuaient pour se venger d'avoir perdu _''_ _Son Tatsumi D'Amour!''_ , et cela même si ils n'y étaient strictement pour rien.

Donc, au QG des Jaegers, tout était silencieux. Wave, qui revenait d'une chasse à la bête, fut donc accueillit par un silence parfait. Il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs, mais croisa Ran. Le jeune homme lisait un livre, assis sur une chaise, devant la table au centre de la pièce.

-Ran?

Le porteur de Mastema sursauta.

-Oui?

-Tu ne saurais où sont les autres, par hasard?

-Bols et Stylish sont parti en mission, et Kurome a souhaitée les accompagner. Quant à Seryu, elle est allée chercher de la «nourriture» à Coro.

-Et Esdeath-sama?

-A ton avis?

Le porteur de Grand Chariot soupira. Leur chef n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la disparition de Tatsumi. Ses jambes non plus, se remémora t'il douloureusement. Il s'assit à coté de l'ex instituteur.

-Tu lis quoi? Demanda t'il pour passer le temps.

-''Ce qui les unis'' (Dédicace à ThomasKHII, si tu passes par là…)

-Ah… Et c'est bien?

-Hm.

Voyant que son collègue ne l'écoutait plus, Wave laissa dériver ses pensées. Il se rappela les sourires de sa mère, les discutions avec son père, son arrivé à la capitale. Sa rencontre avec ses futures camarades. Surtout avec une certaine jeune fille brune. Son cœur s'accéléra et une étrange chaleur prit place dans son estomac. Depuis pas mal de temps, il avait découvert son attirance pour Kurome. Son sourire, ses yeux… Même sa manière de manger ses gâteaux le fascinait. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenter de lui confesser son amour, mais, à chaque fois, il avait du renoncer.

-Wave…

-Hm?

-Que penses-tu de Kurome?

Le jeune marin manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Kof Kof!M-M-Mais…?! Pourquoi cette question?!

-Pour rien… Alors?

-Bah… Je l'aime beaucoup! Comme une sœur, rien de plus!

Face au regard peu convaincu de Ran, Wave soupira. Son ami n'était pas aussi crédule qu'il en avait l'air.

-Bon d'accord… J-Je l'aime peut-être un peu plus qu'une sœur…

-Un peu?

-Beaucoup. Concéda t'il.

-J'en était sur… Murmura l'ange.

-Si t'en était sur, pourquoi t'as demandé?!

L'autre haussa les épaules, un sourire doux sur le visage. Wave aussi sourit. Il savait que Ran n'irait pas le répéter à sa belle. Il ne remarqua absolument pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de l'ex enseignant, trop occupé à penser à ceux de son amour secret.

Le porteur de Mastema pensait aussi à son amour. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui, il était certainement 100% hétéro… Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de posé la question, et ça faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Wave. Il ne savait pas. Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit de l'obligé à l'aimer, non ? Un soupire lui échappa tandis qu'il fermait son livre. Impossible de lire dans ses conditions!

-Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?

-Bien sur, merci !

Le sourire de Wave lui fit encore plus mal. Bientôt, seul Kurome y aurait droit. Il ne voulait pas. Non !

-Ran ? Ca ne va pas ?! T'es tout pâle, d'un coup !

L'ange sursauta quand les bras de Wave l'enlacèrent. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine ainsi qu'une brûlure désagréable sur ses joues.

-J-Je vais bien !

-Tu es sur ? Tu es tout rouge à présent… Tu as peut-être de la fièvre ?

Sa main chaude alla se posée sur le front de son alter ego, qui tressaillit et rougit encore plus. Il détourna les yeux, honteux et étrangement intimidé face aux magnifiques yeux bleus de son collège. Celui-ci même qui semblait étrangement inquiet. Mais il savait qu'il se moquait de lui. Il n'aimait que Kurome, il se fichait bien de lui. Un élan de colère le prit tandis qu'il repoussait rageusement la main du marin qui ne comprenait rien.

-Lâche moi ! Je vais très bien alors laisse moi tranquille ! Tu-

-Non, le coupa l'autre. Tu ne vas pas ''Très bien''. Tu as de la fièvre, alors je ne vais pas te ''Lâcher'', comme tu dis. Je vais m'occuper de toi que tu le veuille ou non. Compris ?

Ran, embarrassé de s'être laisser emporter, baissa les yeux. Wave sourit. Il avait l'air d'un enfant prit en faute comme ça.

-Fait pas cette tête, je ne t'en veut pas. Vient, tu dois aller te coucher, t'as l'air crevé.

-Tant que ça ?Sourit l'ex professeur

-Oui ! Aller, au lit !

Ran lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Tu ne me prendrais pour un gosse, des fois ?! Fit il d'un air faussement outré.

-Moi ? Non, jamais…

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant que Wave ne se rappelle son intention première. Il voulut conduire l'autre dans sa chambre, seulement, Ran ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il semblait ne pas du tout vouloir se reposer. Le marin allait perdre patience quand il vit son ami tituber. Il le rattrapa à temps pour lui éviter de tomber.

-Hé, ça va ?!

-O-Oui… J-Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes…

-Et après, t'oses me dire que je m'inquiète pour rien ?!

L'ange détourna les yeux.

-D-Désolé…

-Y'a pas de désolé qui tienne, tu vas m'écouter et aller te coucher, OK ?!

Ran hocha difficilement la tête, puis il tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, ce qui se solda par un lamentable échec. Wave sourit légèrement : Son ami était très attendrissant comme ça. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, comme une princesse, ce qui fit rougir l'autre homme. Il lui fit quitté le sol, puis, après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal, il partit en direction de sa chambre. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit, le couvrit et le borda, tout cela sous le regard de plus en plus troublé de son collège.

-Voilà ! Fit il en se relevant, l'air fier. Tu ne risque pas d'avoir froid, comme ça !

-Wave ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu es…

-Je suis ?

-… Non rien… Ce n'est pas important.

Le porteur de Grand Chariot eut une moue peu convaincu, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir à coté de son ami. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux (Qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé) et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'avais remarqué depuis un moment, mais… J'ai l'impression que tu évites de me parler, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ?

Ran rougit considérablement à ses propos, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Wave.

-Dis moi… Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Kurome, toi aussi ?

Ce fut au tour du porteur de Mastema de manquer de s'étouffer.

-Non mais, t'es malade ?! Hurla t'il, véritablement outré, pour le coup.

-Alors, ce n'est pas Kurome… Qui ça peut être ? Seryu ? Esdeath ? A moins que ce soit un homme… Peut-être Stylish… Non, pas ton style… Je sais ! C'est Tatsumi !

-Mais pas du tout, voyons ! Qui te dis que j'aime quelqu'un, d'abord ?!

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

L'ange lui tira la langue avant de se mettre à bouder. Très mature, pensa Wave en souriant. Il lui mis la main sur le front, histoire de vérifier sa fièvre, quand il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Soudain, un affreux doute lui traversa l'esprit. Et si… Il jeta un regard au visage de l'ex professeur : Rouge, très rouge. Il écarta sa main, l'air choqué.

-T-Tu… Dis moi, Ran. Dis moi qui tu aimes, j'ai besoin de le savoir !

Le porteur de Mastema le regarda, éberlué, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, le visage cramoisi. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, pour la rouvrir une dizaine de secondes plus tard, sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Wave y vu là la réponse à sa question.

-C'est… C'est moi, pas vrai ? Demanda t'il.

L'autre détourna les yeux en se maudissant d'être si prévisible. Wave allait sûrement le détester, maintenant. Il allait le trouver repoussant. Aimer les hommes n'était pas naturelle, il le savait bien. Il fermi les yeux dans l'attente de son châtiment, mais rien ne vint. Wave était en état de choc, littéralement. Il sentit ses jambes flanchées. A genoux, il observait le profil de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas laid, ce n'était pas le problème. Il était gentil, attentionné, mais pas collant pour autant. Il devait bien s'avouer que si Ran avait été une femme, il l'aurait volontiers dragué. Mais justement, il n'était pas une femme, mais un homme. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme. C'était juste impossible ! Et il aimait Kurome, en plus ! Mais, si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait peut-être essayé… Lui et Ran… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue. Il allait partir quand il aperçu quelque chose briller aux coin des cils de son ami. Non, il ne l'avait quand même pas… ?

Il prit le menton de l'ange entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. L'autre entrouvrit les yeux et Wave se glaça. Une goutte roula sur la joue du jeune homme blond.

-Hey… Murmura Wave. Pleurs pas. S'il te plaît…

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, le berçant contre son torse.

-Ecoute moi, Ran. Je veux bien essayer. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Alors ne pleurs pas, d'accord ?

-C-C'est vrai ?

-Regarde moi.

L'ange leva la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Wave venait de posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit ses joues le brûler.

-Prends ça pour une promesse… Chuchota le marin en rompant le baisé. La promesse que je vais essayer…

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Je ferais peut-être une suite si vous avez aimé.^^**

 **Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!;)**


End file.
